The Warrior and the Wind
by Xx.Irrelevant.Trash.xX
Summary: A Jerza (Jellal x Erza) story
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I changed the title. Oh well. Enjoy!**

_Erza's pov_

I needed to cool off. After that argument...that argument. Oh, he knows how to make me mad. Well, at least my ranting under my breath helped. Was it really his fault though? Yes, of course, it was. I didn't make any mistakes. I was holding back tears now. This is how things always went. I'd get mad, then I would realize my mistakes and cry. I started crying in the safety of the forest.

"Erza?" I hear someone say

_Shit, I have to stop crying._

I wipe my tears "yeah what's up?" I ask as if nothing's wrong. It's Jellal.

"You don't have to fake things in front of me, I know you were crying," He says with a look of concern

"Yeah you're right," I say as the tears start coming again, he comes over and hugs me putting his chin on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispers in my ear.

"I-i-i." I can't talk, I'm crying and shaking violently in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok you don't need to tell me," he says his grip tighter. He does this for like 10 minutes before I finally stop crying. We sit down on the grass.

"So what happened?"

"I had a fight with Gajeel about his brother and I realized I was wrong and so I cried, it's no big deal though." I showed a smile hopefully convincing him I'm fine.

"Ok, well you can go to sleep if you want, I always hang out in the forest if you need me," he smiled.

_Why was his smile so cute?_

"O-ok," I say laying down going in and out of consciousness.

_Why am I in his lap?_

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up I had my head in Jellal's lap. I scrambled away. He was asleep. I only realized I was staring when he woke up.

_Dang, he's hot._

"Like what you see?"

"N-no!" I don't know why I was stuttering, I never stutter.

"Are you ok?" He asks noticing my stutter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say managing to get a sentence out.

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this beautiful gift bestowed upon you on Valentine's Day!**

_Jellal's pov_

Erza, crying? Those two don't go in a sentence, but we're all human and she hid her crying. Honestly, hiding your crying hurts more. I refused to cry around Erza as a kid, even now. It hurts, but it's worth it. I just happened to see Erza crying, so you know since I like her and all, I comforted her until she stopped crying. Then, she fell asleep, so I did the only reasonable thing and took her home. My house. Even if I knew where she lived I wouldn't have taken her there.

"Hello?" I hear Erza call hesitantly in the living room.

_She's awake._

"Yeah, I'm coming," I call back.

"Oh, it's just you," she says placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah who else would it be?" I ask with a look of _you're ridiculous._

"I don't know, maybe some kidnapper?"

"You are not a kid."

"It's what it's called," she snaps annoyed, but I'm in my own world.

"Adultnapper? No, a non-kidnapper? No! A Grownnapper!" I say excitedly.

"Geez," Erza says face palming and laughing, so I laugh too.

"I'm a professional comedian for you."

"Um, no. That was the corniest joke I've ever heard," she says through laughs.

I start to mimic her by doing some high pitched giggling.

"Hey!" She yells laughing harder now.

"Okay fine. I'll stop now."

"Good," she says finishing laughing.

"You wanna go to the guild I'll be in the forest."

"I'm just gonna go say hi to Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Mira, and look at the mission board."

"Ok well I'll be in the forest if you need me," I say turning and walking away.

"Ok, bye!"

When I got to the forest I sat and thought about when Erza convinced me to not wanna die. I probably wouldn't even be alive without her. I smiled just thinking about that. I think that when I wanted to die I was kind of pathetic. I mean how could I not see the angel trying to help me until after she did. Natsu's a great guy too. He's so energetic and always smiling. I will admit his smiling is contagious. I may have smiled once or twice around him.

"Jellal?"

_Oh...Is that_

Meredy turns around my tree and finds me.

"Oh, hey Meredy," I say nervously not wanting to be on the bad side of Ultear.

"I need to talk to you," she says in her normally emotionless voice.

"'Bout what?"

"Erza…"

"What about her?"

"Well she's friends with Gray, so if you still want to be friends with me you can't be friends with her."

**To be continued…**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't post yesterday so here's a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

_Erza's pov_

After Jellal walked out I realized I didn't have any of my stuff, so I took a quick shower and changed my armor. After that, I finally walked out and went to the guild. I say hi to Mira first cause I want to talk about Jellal. I go say hi to Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy afterward and we talked for a bit. Then, I finally looked at the mission board and chose one that I would start tomorrow, maybe with Jellal. It had been an hour now so I ran to the forest giddy with excitement. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, but that was fine. I get there and find Jellal, but he's injured. Stab wounds. I don't know what to do. He's not in Fairy tail, so they might not heal him, but the closest healers are too far away. Oh well, I guess I'm gonna try Fairy tail's best healer, in my opinion. Wendy. I find her and whisper the issue to her. She nods and tells me to lead the way. I run to Jellal and Wendy starts to do her thing when she says something terrible.

"I can't heal all of these, but I'll heal him enough to take him to the public healers. I'll walk with you and make sure the healers do their job right."

"Thank you! I would hug you, but you're healing Jellal."

"Ok, well I need to concentrate, so can you be quieter?"

"Oh...yeah sorry," I say quieter.

She heals some internal bleeding and some of the skin, but could only heal half of them.

_Who would do this_

I carry Jellal bridal style, so I can monitor his wounds and give Wendy a rest. When we got there I was forced to stay outside, but Wendy went in and assured everything would be fine. After about an hour I was thinking about getting some food, but then Wendy runs out with a look of horror on her face.

"Erza!"

"What's wrong?"

"Th-the knives...They had p-p-poison on them!"

"Oh god, should I get Juvia? She might save him."

"That's a good idea, but also get Gray just in case."

_What does she mean by that?_

I sprint to the guild and pull Gray to the side and tell him what's going on extremely fast and I also told him Juvia will be there and he might have to convince her to get the poison out of Jellal. He sprinted to the med clinic after I said that. Did he even know Jellal? Eh, who cares. I go to Juvia and she was a bit more difficult.

"Why should Juvia save Jellal?"

"Because Gray will be there."

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes, he is there and will hug you if you heal Jellal."

"Gray-Sama, hugging Juvia!"

She then sprinted faster than anything I'd ever seen to the med clinic. I sprinted after her.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!**

_Jellal's pov_

The last thing I remember was telling Meredy that I would choose Erza over her any day, then

she pulled out a knife and stabbed me. I passed out immediately...I think. I had this weird

dream where Erza was in front of me but everything was black. Then it started filling up with

words, compliments that I gave her. Her blush would get deeper the more compliments there

were. She was so cute when she was nervous and blushing. She was stammering and trying to

say something, but then she got mad at herself and started again. After a while of me watching

her try to talk I walked over on a weird white path and when I reached her the path shattered so

we were just standing on a white circle. Then I noticed that all the shatters became stars in the

black abyss that was surrounding us. I pointed up and we started talking.

"Erza, look at the...sky?"

"It's beautiful. You should take me on a midnight date sometime," she'd say blushing.

Even though it wasn't real, my heart fluttered.

"S-sure"

She smiled and did a walking running thing over to me and hugged me. I felt myself blushing.

Just then everything turned back, looked like I was going back to the real world. Erza showed

up one more time and kissed me as well as whisper goodbye. I was shocked and couldn't

before she flickered out of existence. Everything was pitch black, but I think I was still alive. I

hope I'm still alive. If I'm not, I'll never see Erza again. If I die, what if Erza like me back and so

she's heartbroken? Would she kill herself? Would she cry and start thinking it's her fault? I

would hope not. I hope I'm not dead. I can feel tears on my face. I can't cry if I'm dead. I'll admit

My logic sucked, but it helped reassure me that I was going to be fine.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review and should I respond to reviews?**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!**

_Erza's pov_

Once I got to the clinic I started scolding Juvia who instead of getting the poison out of Jellal

was instead following Gray who was trying to get her off and doing weird things whenever he

stopped walking, like rubbing her head against his arm/torso.

"Juvia! You get to hug gray _after_ you get the poison out of Jellal. Successfully." I said success

I said success with a bit of venom in my voice because we are talking about life or death here.

"Ok," Juvia says with reluctance, then she looks at Gray as she's letting go. "Juvia will be right

back Gray-sama." He recoiled from her touch. Then seemingly out of nowhere, we hear

someone screams "GGRRRAAAAYYYYYYY" I instantly recognize Natsu's voice. "Oh god" I

mumble under my breath. When I open my eyes I watch as Natsu runs, without slowing down,

into Gray and gave him a hug on impact. "Huh?" Gray says all his breath getting pushed out of

him. Gray turns around to see Natsu hugging him and smiling. "Why are you here?" he asked

Curiously. "I noticed you were gone, so I followed your scent here." Then Natsu looked around.

"Why are _you_ here?" Gray looked at me with pleading eyes, so I spoke up "Gray is here

because I needed to bribe Juvia to get the poison out of Jellal." Natsu looked at me, then his

eyes widened and he asked, "Are you guys dating?" now it was my turn. My eyes widened as I

said no, but to be honest I wasn't really sure where I stood with him. Maybe I should ask. Then

Natsu started talking again. "I didn't agree for you to use _my_ boyfriend-" I interrupted "_My _little

brother" Natsu glared at my for 2 seconds then said "Touché" Gray just kinda laughed while I

have an extremely confused look on my face because Natsu didn't argue. As rare as it is I still

Got over it in about 4 seconds. "Do you know what touché means?" Gray asked through laughs.

"Yes!" Natsu declared "It means I hate you but in French." Gray and I both just started laughing.

"Who told you that?" I asked to which he answered "Gray." Oh so that's why he was laughing

for seemingly no reason earlier.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review and should I respond to reviews?**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!**

_Jellal's pov_

Everything was dark for a while, but right after I started getting worried that I was dead I woke

up. I saw the real Erza looking really nervous and Gray was comforting her, but Juvia was also

There hugging Gray while Natsu was trying to get her off. It seemed like Erza was crying. I

closed my eyes again to hear the conversation

"What if he dies? What if we were too late?" I hear Erza say, so I decide to "wake up".

"Erza?" My voice is all raspy.

"Jellal?" she immediately looked at me.

"Yea-" I start coughing. A bit of blood came up and went on my hand and the sheets. I hate

Being so helpless. I was still coughing when Erza got a doctor. When the doctor got there I

Blacked out again. I was with Erza again. This time she started the conversation in tears.

"Don't die!" She hugged me, so I hugged her back and tried my best to reassure her that I won't

die, but I don't even know at this point.

"I promise I won't die" I whispered in her ear, but as soon as I said that blackness caved in. All I

could think was _I'm sorry Erza, I lied to you. I will most likely die at this moment. Sorry. I'm so _

_sorry. _Then everything came back and I could see Erza hovering over me ad checking my vitals.

E-Erza?! I asked amazed I was alive

"Are you ok?!"

"I'm alive!" I said not answering her question"

"Are you ok?" Erza asked with a look of concern.

"I mean I'm getting help from healers, do I look ok?" I asked winking.

"That's not what I meant!" She exclaimed blushing.

"You guys are a cute couple," Natsu said. I totally forgot he was here.

"We're not a couple!" Erza and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh...sorry," he said scratching his head.

_I wish we were a couple. That would be great._

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!**

_Erza's pov_

After fighting with Natsu for a bit about me and Jellal being a couple and then about who the

better couple would be the doctor came over and told us Jellal could go.

"He should stay at your house~," Natsu said

"You could keep an eye on him if the injuries get worse" Gray adds

I glared at them, but then said "Fine"

Jellal walked out without a shirt on and bandages exposed. I was blushing so much.

"Erza are you ok?" He asked coming over to me.

"I'm fine," I say brushing him off.

I didn't want him to see me blushing. What if he takes advantage of my feelings? What if he

Doesn't even like me and just tolerates me?

"Oh...ok," he said dejectedly.

Afterward, there wasn't much talking, but we walked to my house, I showed him his room, and

he took a shower. I'm cooking dinner and I think I might have made a mistake by brushing him

off like that. He seemed really hurt by it and I don't know why. Does he like me? What if he does

like me? Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched a little.

"What Jellal?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, how're you?"

"I feel a lot better now. I thought you were mad at me." he smiled

_Why is his smile so cute? I can't be mad at him if I wanted to._

"No, I just didn't want you to be that close."

"Oh really?" He stepped closer, we were touching.

"Personal space please!" I say and push him away, which was a bit harder than I wanted, so he

fell against the wall. He's fine though.

"Damn Erza," he says getting up.

"What's for dinner it smells good."

"Chicken Alfredo"

"My mom used to make that"

As soon as I gave him his food he slurped it up despite it being hot. This reminds me.

"Hey, Jellal?"

"Yeah?"

"What type of magic do you have?"

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge thanks to UltimatexAdmin for leaving a review on every chapter I've written, it keeps me going even when I want to stop or not post for weeks on end, so thank you.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!**

_Jellal's pov_

The doctor came into my room a few minutes after I regained consciousness to tell me I could

leave, so I went to go tell my friends, but they were fighting. I listened in.

"You two _act_ like a couple though," Natsu says

"You have to at least admit that you like him," Gray adds

There was an unbearably long silence before Erza said quietly "I guess…"

I sat down on the bed while they continued fighting about who knows what, just thinking.

Erza liked me...as more than a friend. This might work, but I want to go slowly. I walk out without

a shirt on because it hurt my wounds too much, which were still healing from the poison. Erza

Looked upset about something, so I walked over to her.

"Erza are you ok?" I asked wondering what happened

"I'm fine," she said with venom in her voice.

"She's just mad we won the fight!" Natsu yelled.

I didn't believe them. She looked...embarrassed?

"Oh..ok," I said sadly because Erza didn't trust me enough to share her problems.

Afterward, there wasn't much talking, but we walked to Erza's house, she showed me my room,

And I took a shower. It was refreshing and I was wondering about Erza again. Like why was she

embarrassed or upset? Did she really like me? What is going on? I finished and followed the

smell of food to the kitchen. Erza was cooking. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

Why did she flinch?

"What Jellal?" She asked seeming annoyed.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine, how're you?"

"I feel a lot better now. I thought you were mad at me." I smiled a genuine smile.

_I hope she isn't mad..._

"No, I just didn't want you to be that close." Erza said focused on cooking.

"Oh really?" I stepped closer until we were touching.

"Personal space please!" She yelled and pushed me away, really hard. I slammed into the wall

I'm fine though.

"Damn Erza," I say getting up.

"What's for dinner it smells good," I say sniffing the air.

"Chicken Alfredo."

"My mom used to make that," I say having flashbacks.

As soon as she gave me my food I slurped it up despite it being hot because I was really hungry

hospital food doesn't taste good.

"Hey, Jellal?" She asks out of the blue.

"Yeah?" I asked with my mouth full.

"What type of magic do you have?"

"Wind, didn't you now that?"

"I forgot," she said sheepishly.

"Ok, it's fine."

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really tired, so there may be type-o's and I have no idea what I'm doing or what I was trying to accomplish in this chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!**

_Erza's pov_

After I replied to him there was a really long awkward silence and then we tried to talk at the

same time which resulted in it being inaudible. We both started to talk but after a while, I started

to get tired. I said goodnight to Jellal, hugged him, and went to my bedroom. To sleep I just

Switched my armor. That way Jellal could never walk in on me changing. I was going in and out

of consciousness, but then after one of my blinks I opened my eyes, and there was sunlight. I

thought it was weird. Moving on, time for breakfast. I just finished making scrambled eggs when

Jellal walked out.

"Do you want any eggs?" I ask, trying to be a good host.

"Yeah, I didn't realize you cooked so much."

"How else will I eat?"

"Fair enough."

"How do you want your eggs?" I ask putting my scrambled eggs on my plate.

"Sunnyside up," Jellal said licking his lips.

"Ok! Coming right up!" I said immediately beginning.

I ate while I was cooking, so I was done with my food when Jellal's food finished cooking. I was

bored and decided to make parfaits. I put some Strawberry mousse in the glass, but then Jellal

walked in to see what I was doing and to put his dishes in the sink.

"What are you making?" Jellal asks after he put his dishes in the sink.

"Just some strawberry mousse parfait, why?"

"I love strawberry parfait!"

"Good"

I continue to make it and Jellal sat and waited at the table. When I brought the parfaits over the

Lights dimmed. Turns out that while he was waiting he tied a string to my dimmer and when he

Pulled the string it dimmed the lights and of course, no dessert is complete without a candle, so

He had a candle as well.

"Damn…you just set this up?"

"Yep," Jellal said grinning.

"Ok"

"How?" I ask.

"Well, first I tied the…..I'm just kidding. If I told you it would ruin the mood."

"Awww"

"How was your day?" Jellal asks gazing into my eyes.

"It was pretty good, but I'm tired," I say finishing my parfait.

"Then sleep," Jellal says simply

"No!" I am not gonna fall asleep as long as he is awake.

"Ok, ok. Damn."

"Let's watch a movie," I suggest.

"Ok, what genre?"

"I don't care."

"Ok, how about horror or sci-fi action?"

"Sure, why not?"

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

**This is the last chapter, however if enough people put in their review that they want another chapter from Erza's pov then I will. Make sure to review cause nobody does :'(**

**Enjoy this chapter, and leave a review!**

_Jellal's's pov_

As Erza was making the strawberry parfaits, I was tying some string to a dimmer and managed

to find a candle hidden in a drawer. I also found some other items though. I found one rose, a

love letter to...to me, and some money. I left the money, but I grabbed the rose and the letter. As

Soon as Erza had walked over, I pulled the string which dimmed the lights, put the rose near

Erza, and lit the candle. I was scared of Erza's reaction. I mean...what if she doesn't like me?

"Damn…you just set this up?" Erza asked looking around amazed.

"Yep," I said grinning with pride.

"Ok"

"How?" she asks.

"Well, first I tied the…..I'm just kidding. If I told you it would ruin the mood." I said teasing

"Awww"

"How was your day?" I ask getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

"It was pretty good, but I'm tired," she says finishing my parfait.

"Then sleep," I say simply

"No!" She said, almost like an order.

"Ok, ok. Damn."

"Let's watch a movie," she suggests.

"Ok, what genre?"

"I don't care."

"Ok, how about horror or sci-fi action?"

"Sure, why not?"

I walked out to go get a movie.

"Do you want a really scary movie?"

"I don't care," She said simply.

"Ok," I said knowing she'd regret that.

I know it sounds weird but I realized how much I craved Erza being scared and coming to me for

help. Maybe a horror movie would do that. I picked out a fairly scary movie and popped it in the

DVD player.

"What is it?" Erza asks excitedly.

"You'll see," I say chuckling at her curiosity that would probably hurt her someday.

"Ugh, fine," she says rolling her eyes.

I got kind of bored, but when the first jumpscare happened Erza screamed and scooted over to

me. I just sort of hugged her and gave her a blanket. What surprised me the most though was

the fact that she hugged me back. A couple jump scares later the movie ended and I realized

that Erza was sleeping. She seemed so vulnerable. Gently I set her down and watched an

action movie before I almost fell asleep next to her. Erza woke up just then and gasped.

"Hmm?" I ask too tired for words.

"N-n-nothing." I knew it wasn't nothin though cause even in the dark I could tell she was the

color of a tomato. After a second she just relaxed and fell asleep, I shortly followed and so we

just fell asleep like that.

**The End**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


End file.
